


Taking A Bullet

by holmes_wilson11



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Best Friends, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hospitalization, Hospitals, One Shot, Play Fighting, Public Display of Affection, Unsub | Unknown Subject, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi takes Reid to visit you after you took a bullet for him. </p>
<p>~Fluffy AF & set in season 5-6~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Bullet

Spencer sat on the edge of your hospital bed, looking down at your slack figure. Your eyes glistened with the pain that came from moving your shoulder upright. 

You weren’t hurt too bad, took a bullet to the shoulder and some busing from falling over afterwards. Jumping out in front of Spencer wasn’t your best move. Neither of you had bullet proof vests on and you could see where the unsub was aiming, Spencer's chest. It was a simple decision.

“I had to do it.” You whispered, making the attempt at starting some conversation.

Spencer gulped, his tongue pocking out to wet his bottom lip, it was a nervous habit of his.

“Why?” His voice was soft and steady, you imminently recognized it to be the one he used whilst questioning children or injured victims.

You huffed with a small smile on your lips, you couldn’t believe that your best friend and profiler colleague could not work this one out.

“Spencer, I’ve spent 13 years of my life in love with you. Ever since I met you for the first time when we were just kids. All I ever wanted to do was protect you from everything out there, you don’t deserve it, any of it, you’re too good for this world. I-I would do anything for you… even if that meant you being here still and me not.” It was the truth, something you would ever keep from him.

His head dropped as he fiddled with his fingers aimlessly.

“I-I would never forgive myself.” He stuttered, which had become increasing rare around you.

Your uninjured arm reached out to grasp his hand, softly interlocking your fingers with his, something he was usually against, yet he let it happen without complaint.

“I would never want that pretty boy.” You squeezed his hand tightly to comfort him.

His eyebrows shot up at the use of his little nick name. You’d never practically taken to it before but right now it was like music to his ears.

“Come here.” You muttered, seeing the glassy look of his eyes.

Spencer shifted up, swinging his feet up onto the single sized hospital bed and cuddling into your unharmed side. You did the exact same, your head nuzzling his shoulder lovingly.

“Spence?” You breathed

“Mmm?” He hummed back lazily, enjoying the feel of your warm body flush to his, the feel of your strong heart beat on the tips of his fingers.

“You’ve always been a pretty boy, I’ll admit that. But who knew you’d grow up to be all sexy?” You bit back a laugh at the last word. 

It wasn’t entirely false, he was stunning. He groaned, you were already back to teasing him.

“I hate you.” He huffed, pursing his lips playfully.

“No, you don’t.” You giggled, smacking him lightly.

However, you both didn’t notice the two men looking in through the glass window. Rossi turned to Hotch with a smirk plastered on his face.

“When do you think he’ll admit it?”

Hotch shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

It was no secret Spencer had never told anyone bar his mother that he loved them. Yet it was so evident that he was in love with you. You always said it to him and his reaction was always the same, he’d declare his hate for you and you’d shoot him down fast enough.

“I think she already knows.” It was rare to see a smile on your bosses face, today seemed to be an exception.


End file.
